Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 038
Resurrected Soul: The New Geoglyph Ablaze is the thirty eight episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. Carly Nagisa, who has been thrown off the Arcadia Movement building to her death as a result of her Duel with Divine, has come back to life as a Dark Signer, seeking revenge. Meanwhile, Misty Lola, after sensing that Carly has fully become a Dark Signer, goes to the Arcadia Movement to Duel Akiza Izinski, having desire of revenge of her own. Summary Resurrection As Carly falls many storys from the Arcadia Movement building, flashes of time she spent with Jack flash before her eyes. She calls out his name, before crashing through the roof of a building below and penetrating into the ground. Looking down Divine calls her a foolish woman and laughs out loud. Down below Carly and her cards begin to glow, causing earthquake tremors. Divine ceases laughing. While elsewhere other characters display mixed reactions. The tea in Misty's cup trembles, as she feels the earthquake. She expels a short sigh of sudden suprise, before whispering Carly's name, understanding something has just happened. She prepares herslf, realising "the time has come". Lazar shakes in panic, asking what's causing such tremors, while Goodwin sits nearby spellbound. At Jack's place, he and Mina stare at the sky, flood with a dark blue clouds, both of them caught between awe and anticipation of trouble. Two purple pillars of light errupt from the ground. The pillars tear through the city streets, ripping up roads and tossing impeding cards aside, leaving a trail of purple light. Inside the Arcadia Movement building, Divine becomes anxious. While elsewhere in the building, Luna presses against the window of Leo's room, fearing his safety. And inside Tanner and Yanagi's cell, Tanner beats against the door, demanding a release, as the room shakes. The earthquake causes too overhanging lights to smash off each other, filling the room with falling shards of glass. The sky teems with lightning as the purple light finishes describing the shape of the Hummingbird Nazca Line throughtout the city, with the Arcadia Movement building as a focal point. Divine grabs his office phone and demands an immediate evacuation of the building. One person enters enters the room, semi-concealed by shadows from Divine's prespective. Divine diverts his attention to the figure approaching him. Incomprehensive of why someone would come here at a time like this, he yells the them to hurry and run. "Divine, I will make you pay", the figure replies. A bolt of lightning strikes outside, illuminating the room for a split second, which is enough for Divine to recognize the person confronting him, as Carly. Carly stares at him in zombie like expression, with her pupils swelled. Divine drops the phone and states the illogicality of the sitauation; It's impossible Carly could have survived such a fall. Carly says she's revived in order to send him to the grave. A dark mark glows on her arm. She interprets the nature of the throbbing pain it gives her as it telling her to offer Divine's soul as a sacrifice. Carly challenges Divine to a Shadow Duel. Before Divine gets to answer, Carly becomes engulfed in purple light, changing her clothes to Dark Signer robes and her Duel Disk to a more sinister looking one. Her eyes are now blackened, portraying a sense of evil. Lastly a mark appears below of her eye. She makes a malicious smile and readies her Duel Disk. Beginning of D·Carly's Shadow Duel Divine doesn't know what trick Carly used to survive, but sees Carly as a fool ignorant of her limitations, now that she's challenged him to a rematch. But Carly assures him this won't be the same as before, she'll send him and his ambitions to a world of darkness. Divine says she's not making any sense, but accepts her challenge and tells her to savor the powers of Psychic Dueling. Divine goes first. He Summons "Krebons" and uses "Emergency Teleport" to Special Summon "Mind Protector". He uses both monsters to perform a Synchro Summon. He chants "My flames of hatred, inflamed within the abyss of my heart, become the black raging waves that overrun this world. Synchro Summon! Magical Android!", as he Synchro Summons "Magical Android". He ends turn and gains 600 Life Points due to "Magical Android's" effect. Carly begins her turn and activates the Field Spell Card "Future Vision". The room fills with a glowing pink mist. Carly says that her dueling will read Divine's future. Divine smirks and admits that he had thought she actually had something planned, but now thinks it the same old Fortune-Telling Deck, as before. He tells her that he doesn't believe in supernatural concepts and refuses to allow his future to be controlled by anyone, fate or not. Carly challenges him to try escape from the fate she's about to foretell. She Summons "Fortune Lady Lighty". Due to "Future Vision's" effect "Lighty" is removed from play. "Lighty" gives a wave, swings her staff and teleports away. Divine thinks that move was pointless, but Carly uses "Lighty's" effect to Special Summon "Fortune Lady Firey" from her Deck. With only 400 ATK, Divine asks how this "runt" can stand up to "Magical Android", who is at 2400 ATK. Carly explains "Firey's" effect: When it is Special Summoned in Attack Position, it can destroy an opponent's monster and inflict damage to the opponent equal to its ATK. "Firey" sends a blast of fire from her staff, engulfing "Magical Android" in flames and destroying it. The flames continue to rush and hit Divine as he takes the Life Points damage and gets thrown back. Divine hits the window and bounces back onto the floor. As he stands up, he asks what this power is, noting how it's even greater than Psychic Dueling. Carly then attacks Divine with "Firey", dropping his Life Points to 1800. Carly Sets a card in the Spell & Trap Card Zone and ends her turn. She points out that she forgot to tell him what his fortune was. With a malevolent look on her face, she tells him it was "death". Divine looks up in horror. Lazar and Goodwin observe the Nazca activity around the Arcadia Movement building on a screen. Both are suprised that it is happening in the city. Lazar, who is in utter panic, asks Goodwin if this means the Dark Signers are in the city. Second Dark Signer Akiza scans through the corridors, in search of Divine. She is confronted by Misty standing in an adjacent balcony hallway. Misty says she cannot let her go to Divine. Akiza recognizes her. Misty sees it as an honor that Akiza knows who she is, and tells her that she too is familiar with her, the Black Rose. Misty then announcs that Akiza will not escape her revenge. Although Akiza claims to not know what she's talking about, Misty believes she's hiding the truth, as she expected. "Nothing he hears will make him come back now", Misty says, but she would like Akiza to apologize at the very least. Apologize, by going to where he is and doing so. Akiza stares back in shock and asks "Who are you?". Misty replies, "A Dark Signer". Akiza is unfamiliar with the term. Misty begins to make her way over to Akiza's balcony, explaining that they were destined to fight. By accepting this destiny, she gained the power of vengeance. She stops walking as she stands directly opposite Akiza. She turns to face her and announces that a five thousand year long seal has been unraveled. Her hair starts flowing back, as shes says that all that's left is to fight until either her group or Akiza's is eliminated. Misty holds out her arm, as her dark mark appears. Purple light appears below her and engulfs her, as she goes through the same transformation as Carly. She faces Akiza in full Dark Signer regalia, as another earthquake begins. The sky crackles with lightning once more. This time Jack is in a nearby street, on his Duel Runner. The eradicating light sketching Misty's Nazca Line comes up the street behind him. Jack speeds forward and pulls aside into an alley for cover. He turns into a building and speeds up a stairway, before smashing through a door onto the roof. He stops to look at the chaos caused by the light; A number of torn-up buildings and streets around the Arcadia Movement building, which is now the focal point for two Nazca glyphs, Carly's Hummingbird and Misty's Lizard. Results of the second glyph formation Back in Goodwin's office, Lazar's panic elevates a few notches, leaving him speechless, as he and Goodwin observe the second glyph after appearing. Jack and Yusei's birthmarks start glowing. Yusei dashed outdoors and sees the two Nazca Lines glowing over the city. Jack infers that someone else with a Mark of the Dragon is dueling, at the Arcadia Movement. He begins ramping his Duel Runner from rooftop to rooftop in its direction. Meanwhile a Sector Security wagon, transporting Krieger is caught in the chaos caused by the glyph formations. Back in Tanner and Yanag's cell, the two are recovering from the second earthquake. Tanner sees the situation as advantageous to them. Making use of the damage caused, he manages to break down the door. Now out of the cell, they go in search of Leo and Luna. Beginning of Misty's Shadow Duel Misty says that she has come to crush the Arcadia Movement and leaves Akiza no choice but to accept her Duel. Although she still doesn't understand Misty's motive, Akiza accepts the challenge and collects her Duel Disk from a compartment in the wall. Feeling she belongs in the Arcadia Movement, she refuses to let Misty destroy it. Both ladies ready their Duel Disks and begin. Akiza goes first and Summons "Night-Rose Knight" and uses its effect to Summon "Lord Poison". Tuning both monsters and chanting ""Chilling flames engulf the entire world. Pitch-dark flower, set into bloom. Synchro Summon! Appear now, Black Rose Dragon!", she Synchro Summons "Black Rose Dragon". Her Summoning "Black Rose Dragon" is proof to Misty that Akiza is a Signer. She flashbacks to a time when she was rushed through hospital corridors on a stretcher, while in critical condition. She wasn't sure why her life was spared that day, but remembers the Lizard Earthbound God Ccarayhua leaping inside her body. Unaware what it was, she knows that it told her, to kill the servant of the Crimson Dragon, Black Rose. Akiza fires 3 cards face-down into her Spell & Trap Card Zone and ends her turn. Misty activates the Field Spell Card, "Savage Colosseum". The area transforms into a colosseum-like setting, as the hallways are filled wth arches. She then activates "Field Barrier", protecting it from destruction. Akiza is concerned over this. Next Misty Summons "Reptiless Gorgon" and equips it with "Attack Pheromone" and "Molting Escape". She orders "Reptiless Gorgon" to attack "Black Rose Dragon". Akiza is suprised, as the attack is seemingly suicide, since "Black Rose Dragon" has 1000 more ATK. Misty takes 1000 damage, but "Gorgon" is protected by "Molting Escape" and gains 100 ATK. As per the Gorgons from Greek Mythology, anyone who should look at one would be turned to stone. Having battled with "Reptiless Gorgon", "Black Rose Dragon", becomes petrified; It turns to stone, causing its ATK to drop to 0 and preventing it from changing battle positions. Misty then gains 300 Life Points, due to "Savage Colosseum's" effect. Akiza stands her ground and vows to protect the Arcadia Movement. Misty says she wouldn't count on that and says that even Divine should be gone right about now. Featured Duels Divine vs D·Carly Divine Normal Summons "Krebons" in Attack Position and activates "Emergency Teleport" to Special Summon "Mind Protector". He then uses "Krebons" and "Mind Protector" to Synchro Summon "Magical Android". During Divine's End Phase, he gains 600 Life Points from "Magical Android's" effect (Divine: 4600 Life Points). Carly activates "Future Vision". She Summons "Fortune Lady Lighty" in Attack Position (ATK: 200). She then activates the effects of "Future Vision" to remove "Fortune Lady Lighty" from play. "Fortune Lady Lighty's" effect Special Summons "Fortune Lady Firey" from her Deck in Attack Position (ATK: 400). "Fortune Lady Firey's" effect destroys "Magical Android" and inflicts 2400 damage to Divine (Divine: 2200 Life Points). "Fortune Lady Firey" attacks Divine directly (Divine: 1800 Life Points). Carly Sets 1 card in the Spell & Trap Card Zone. :Continued next episode... Akiza Izinski vs Misty Lola Akiza Summons "Night-Rose Knight" in Attack Position and uses its effect to Special Summon "Lord Poison" from her hand. Akiza then uses "Night-Rose Knight" and "Lord Poison" to Synchro Summon "Black Rose Dragon". Akiza Sets 3 cards in the Spell & Trap Card Zone. Misty activates "Savage Colosseum". She then activates "Field Barrier". She Summons "Reptiless Gorgon" and equips it with "Attack Pheromone" and "Molting Escape". "Reptiless Gorgon" attacks "Black Rose Dragon" (Misty: 3000 Life Points). "Molting Escape" prevents "Reptiless Gorgon" from being destroyed by battle and gives it 100 more ATK (ATK: 1500). "Reptiless Gorgon's" effect reduces "Black Rose Dragon's" ATK to 0. Misty gains 300 Life Points from "Savage Colosseum's" effect(Misty: 3300 Life Points). :Continued next episode...